


everything he wants

by allmywill



Series: club tropicana [3]
Category: Duran Duran, George Michael (Musician), Wham! (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Pillow Talk, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: Nick and George have a little fun while awaiting Simon’s return.
Relationships: George Michael/Nick Rhodes, Simon Le Bon/George Michael/Nick Rhodes, Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes
Series: club tropicana [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659058
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	everything he wants

**Author's Note:**

> my interest in these three was sparked again this morning, so here’s this. let me know if you want more!! 👀

Nick keens as George’s lips plummet further down, going from sucking on his neck to his chest, his stomach, and so much lower. His hands find their way into his hair, between the warmth of the sheets.

It’s been months since they were together, that first time with Simon after a mix up that would have them laughing still. But Simon isn’t here, not yet at least.

They’ve started their fun early, just the two of them. How could they wait any longer? Nick had been giving George the eyes all night, seducing him with sultry stares over a glass of red wine.

But only one. Nick wanted to be as sober as possible this time around, to further enjoy the feeling of their bare skin colliding.

“How do you think Simon’s going to feel when he finds us together?” George asks, coming back up again, hovering over Nick. “With you pinned underneath me...”

Nick tilts his head, moving to crash his lips against his. He feels a moan against his mouth, capturing the delightful sound and swallowing it.

“A bit peeved, that we started without him,” Nick replies when they part. He traces a finger down George’s chest, looking up at him with those same eyes, saturated in utter seduction. “But then he’ll just give it to us rougher than usual, so we can’t complain, now can we?”

George smirks, liking the sound of that. “Sounds like an ideal situation.”

“Fuck me, George.”

“You can call me Charlie if you’d like to.”

Nick swats his arm, giggling. “Shut up. I’m never gonna live that night down, am I? Twenty years from now you’ll be bringing up how I would’ve sucked you off right there and then in that dressing room if you wouldn’t have stopped me.”

George shakes his head. “Course not. It’s too funny. And it lead us here.”

“That it did. Now...” Nick trails off, spreading his legs and yanking George down so they are flush together under the covers. “Everything _he_ wants is everything he sees.”

They lock eyes, Nick cocks a sly smile.

George leans forward, lips pressed to his ear. “I guess I’ve got some giving to do,” he whispers.


End file.
